The Warriors of Iron and Ice
by Megan Chase
Summary: The darkness of the heart cannot be forgotten easily, I thought I would forever be emotionless until I met him. He changed everything, him and his father. It all started with Elysium... A story about Keirran and Arianna. I own nothing except my own characters and the plot. I hope you like the story.
1. Chapter 1

The darkness of the heart cannot be forgotten easily, I thought I would forever be emotionless until I met _him_. He changed everything, him and his father. It all started with Elysium...

My name is Arianna Tularyn, youngest daughter of Queen Mab, Queen of the Winter Court. I am not one of the fey, I will never be one of them, forever an outsider. All because of my human blood, I'm a half-breed. Today is Elysium, the day the courts meet to discuss politics. It's in the Summer Court this year. Winter's eternal rival.

I was in the courtyard when a banshee came to get me,"It is time to get ready, princess," she wailed. Several seasons ago I had made it clear that no one in the Winter Court would get away with calling me half-breed, it seemed to working for now.

Ignoring the banshee I walked past her, making my way through the icy halls of Tir Na Nog to my room. Lord Taylor must have stopped by because a dress of black and silver, the fitting colors for the Royal children, lay on my bed. Elysium was the only time I wore a dress and only because it was custom. I couldn't care less about faery customs but I had to because of my status.

I am not pretty, I have a tall willowy figure, I am not built like a girl. I'm slim with muscles, long pin-straight hair and cold ice blue eyes. Just as I was arranging the last ice dagger in my hair something knocked on my door. "Who is it?" I said sharply.

"Queen Mab has requested your presence in the throne room, princess." a small voice hissed. Crossing over to the doors, I flung one open to see a redcap standing there. Redcaps are ugly little dwarfs that wear caps dipped in their victim's blood.

"I'll be there shortly," I replied, gliding out of the room. I walked along the icy hall, dotted with frozen statues until I reached the throne room. Slowly I pushed the doors open, and walked in. The deadly queen of Winter sat on her throne of ice, on either side stood one of my sisters, Ella and Thyme. Mab wore an ebony colored gown that showed how pale her skin was, her long black hair pinned up with ice needles. She was beautiful in a dangerous way with her deptless black eyes and blood red lips. Ella looked like Mab only she had blond hair, the fault of the lord of Darklore no doubt. Thyme was the eldest and the most dangerous being the next in line for the throne, she had silver eyes and chocolate brown hair with silvery blond streaks.

I bowed before the throne,"My queen, you called for me?" I said quietly.

"Yes, Arianna. The Iron prince is finally attending Elysium, get to know him." Mab purred, lips curling back in a smile.

"Of course, Queen Mab," I had long since learned to never question the Queen, even if I was curious.

"Come, it is time." Mab stood, I did also, waiting until she past me and took my place behind Ella and Thyme.

Wordlessly we followed her out to the carriage. It was a long ride to Arcadia, the capital of the Summer Court, though Ella entertained herself by pestering me. The carriage finally stopped in front of a clearing ringed with glowing lights.

A goblin stood by the clearing where Elysium was being held this year, it was dressed in a fancy black coat with golden buttons. It cried in a clear yet gravelly voice,"Her Majesty, Queen Mab, Lady of the Winter Court, Sovereign of the Autumn Territories and Queen of Air and Darkness!"

The redcaps went first, holding high the banner of the Unseelie Court, black with a thorny white rose in the center. More of my court strode into the clearing. Mab glided into the clearing,followed by Ella and Thyme and me. My face was set in a look of boredom as I took my seat, the place across from me was still empty. Selena Carayn, the half-human daughter of the Seelie King, sat on the other side of the table. Next to her sat Caspian and Titania's daughter,Tina. Again the goblin spoke, I didn't bother listening, I knew who was coming next.

I looked up as the Meghan Chase, the Iron Queen, walked into the clearing. She wore a silver and gray dress, her silvery-blond hair in complex curls. Once she was a Summer princess, a half-faery like Selena Carayn and me. Next to her walked Ash, the husband and knight of the Iron Queen. He wore a black and silver uniform, a memory of the when he was a Winter Prince probably, with an ice blue sword. Behind them came a boy.

My heart seemed to stop when I looked that him, he was gorgeous with tousled black hair and ice green eyes. Keirran wore a gray and silver uniform, the colors matching the colors on the Iron Queen's dress. My eyes followed him as he walked over to the empty seat across from me. I couldn't help thinking how naive he looked, looking slightly unsure of himself, It wasn't much it was enough for the Winter nobles to see. This boy would be in trouble before the night was out.

Suddenly he looked up, his ice green eyes meeting my blue ones. I smiled slightly, turning away to look at a pair of tree nymphs dancing. When I looked back he was looking at something behind me, eyes narrowed.

"Ah, Arianna Tularyn, you were just the person I wanted to see. Walk with me?" Lord Sunhelm said, I turned in the seat so I could look at him. Lord Sunhelm was probably the worst faery in all the Summer Court, acting like a Winter noble at every turn.

"Alright," I said, rising gracefully from my seat and ignoring the arm he held out to me. We walked in silence out of the grove, dodging the merry-makers.

"I have something that might interest you," he said, turning to face me.

"Is that so?" I arched an eyebrow, still managing to look bored.

"Yes you see, my estate is quite lonely since my late father dead, I was hoping you would come and stay with me." the lord smiled probably thinking I'd agree without thinking, he was wrong. He could easily kill me or keep me forever, his...bargain being so vague.

"As tempting as that sound I can't do it, Mab assigned me something to do and of course I promised I would see it out. If you convince Mab to let me go I might consider going with you." I said, feigning curiosity.

Lord Sunhelm glanced over at Mab before hastily saying,"It's quite alright, perhaps another time, when you aren't busy." He left rather quickly, only pausing long enough to say goodbye.

Keirran wasn't in his seat when I returned, _should I look for him? No, It's none of my business where he goes, he's only the Iron prince_. Another part of my mind thought,_ Yes and if he gets killed or captured there will be a full out war._

"Will you dance with me?" A smooth, deep voice asked from behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

My heart started to beat faster as I turned around. Keirran stood there, his eyes glittering under the glow of faery lights."Sure," I said slowly just managing to keep the surprise out of my voice.

Keirran held out his hand, waiting for me to accept it which I cautiously did. I let him pull me out of my chair and we made our way to the dance floor. He was good at dancing, moving with tiger-like grace. I was still surprised and a bit curious, the Iron Prince wasn't like the prince of Summer. Cassian was always trying to kiss me, no matter how many time I pushed him away, I would have gladly fought him but I would have ruined the fragile truce between the courts. A dark chuckle from off to my right brought me back to the present and making me turn, letting go of Keirran's hand.

"Lord Dathedr," I said, tilting my head slightly. Lord Dathedr was the Lord of Glasswater, an estate close to Tir Na Nog, rumor had it he was Thyme's father but again, it hadn't been proven.

"Princess Arianna, Prince Keirran," Lord Dathedr bowed mockingly."It is a pleasure to finally meet you, so much has been heard of you, Prince Keirran." Dathedr radiated trouble, and that he was talking to Keirran was bad news.

"And how could you have heard so much of me when it was only announced last Elysium that the Iron Queen had a son, who would be coming to the next Elysium?" Keirran asked, arching an eyebrow.

Years of hiding my emotions was the only thing that kept me from laughing at the slightly shocked look on the Lord's face. "Perhaps you should try to trick some one with a little less sense, Lord Dathedr. It is obvious that his father taught him how to play our twisted games well. I doubt he'll be so easy to trick," I said, smiling coldly at Lord Dathedr before grabbing Keirran's hand and pulling him into the trees ringing the clearing. I let go of his and turned to look back at the table where the rulers sat, the Iron Queen was shaking her head and Ash face burned with cold fury.

"Did you know?" Keirran's question made me turn slightly so I was facing him."Did you know what he was going to do back there?"

"Perhaps, I'll be right back." I said and walked away, leaving Keirran standing there.

"Keirran can stay at the Winter Court until the next but after that he has to come back to the Iron Court." I heard the Iron Queen say as I neared the table. So this was why Mab wanted me to get close to the Iron Prince, she planed on using Keirran. I wouldn't be part of this. I turn around at once, dodging the other fey as I made my way back to Keirran.

"What's the matter?" Keirran asked as soon as I was safely hidden in the tree again.

"You'll be staying at the Winter Court until the next Elysium, I just heard the Iron Queen and Queen Mab discussing it, it seemed Mab managed to back Meghan Chase into a counter with no way out." I said, panting slightly.

"My parents are just going to give me to Mab, no questions asked?" Keirran whispered, covering his face with a hand.

I shook my head even though I knew he couldn't see it,"No, Mab must have forced them into a counter with no way out. I've watched the Iron Queen for years, it isn't like her to agree to things without a fight."

Keirran quickly looked up,"You saw all that without ever speaking to her?" Keirran looked shocked when I nodded but he quickly hid it."I'm glad you told me, will I see you in Tir Na Nog?"

"I doubt it, I don't stay at court much, I am not needed there like my sisters. I'll probably hunt in the Wyld Wood." I said, looking back to the rulers. They were all standing, a sure sign that Elysium. I only had a minute,"Listen to me, don't trust anyone in the Winter Court, not even me, you'll live longer if you don't." With that said I walked back to the rulers, taking my place beside Thyme and Ella.

"The Iron Prince is coming back with us," Thyme said casually. She was probably wondering if I had become attached after that dance with him and how I dragged him into the trees.

"It's will be interesting to see how well he holds up in the Winter Court. He seemed so weak." I said smirking slightly. With that said Thyme and Ella left me alone, looking where the Iron Court was standing as the Iron Queen explained to her son what he had to do.


	3. Chapter 3

I cursed softly to myself as Keirran sat next to me in the carriage. I tell him to stay away from me and instead he sits down next to me. I didn't look at him, staring at Thyme and Ella who sit across from us.

"Just how human are you, Prince Keirran?" Ella asked, a sly grin on her face. I glanced at Keirran, gauging his reaction.

"That's...none of your concern," Keirran murmured. He glanced down, making it obvious that he didn't like talking about this.

"Your father is human and your mother is half human so you must be three-fourths human. They could even manage to have a half-breed, they had to have a three-fourths-breed." Ella said, laughing. Keirran shook, with anger or tears it was too hard to tell. I wished I could help but if I said anything, tried to protect him, I would be putting us in even greater danger. The Unseelie preyed upon the weak, it was our nature. Keirran had to learn that himself, though if it came to someone trying to killing him I promised myself that I wouldn't let it happen, no matter the consequences."What's the matter princeling, do you want your mommy?"

Keirran froze for a minute before he looked up, his eyes had turned a reflective green, his eyes looked like that of a dead person's."Why would I want her? Your words hold no bite in them, they are empty."

"That's enough, Ella. Your piece has been said, now shut up." Thyme said quietly, the warning was clear in her voice. At least one of my sisters weren't trying to make a fool out of herself. That ended all conversation, the rest of the way to Tir Na Nog was silent.

I felt it when we crossed the border between the courts, the welcoming smell of peppermint filled the air. Not long after we passed the through the gates of Tir Na Nog where the carriages stopped.

"Arianna, escort the Iron Prince to his room then report to me." Mab said to me before walking off with Thyme and Ella in tow.

"Yes my queen," I murmured before turning to Keirran."Let's go, follow me and don't get lost." I lead Keirran through the icy halls, planning to have him stay in the room across from mine. I stopped in front of my room. " That will be your room," I said, pointing to it then turning to go into my room.

"Wait, we need to talk," Keirran said, laying a hand on my shoulder, making my heart speed up.

"Don't touch me," I snapped, brushing his hand off my shoulder and going into my room, closing the door in his face. I quickly changed into jeans and a blouse. I pulled on my boots, grabbing my sword and coat before walking out the door. I stopped in the hall long enough to buckle my sword to my hip and pull on my coat. Once again I walked the many halls of my court. Quietly slipping through the doors to the throne room, bowing to Mab.

"Arianna, we were just discussing things about the Iron Prince. I want him dead. Make him trust you then accidentally kill him." Mab's voice was coated with frost, I wondered what grudge she held against Keirran and his parents.

"Yes my queen," I made sure I didn't promise, I already promised myself I wouldn't kill Keirran. I wasn't going to break that vow even if I could.

"You may go, find where the prince is." Mab said. I bowed again then left for the courtyard. I found Keirran there, only he was with Snowberry of all the fey. Snowberry was the prettiest Winter Fey at court with her long cobalt hair streaked with posion green and full, frosted pink lips. She was up to something so I kept silence, letting the scene play out, luckily Snowberry didn't see me.

"Come on, surely you have someone you like in your own court." Snowberry said, hugging Keirran's arm and smiling coyly.

"Not really, I like going hunting more than staying at home. That and most of the steel dryads chase me around the castle." Keirran said easily, he looked rather annoyed.

"Hunting? But it's so disgusting." Snowberry said, wrinkling her nose. "You're no better than Arianna, she has tons of handsome lords asking for her hand but instead she goes hunting."

"So glad to know where I stand," I said icily, stepping into view."I see your still up to your old games."


	4. Chapter 4

"So the vulture graces us with her pretenses, you really should have taken a bath, Arianna." Snowberry said, sneering at me."I honestly don't know why Mab kept you, I would have killed you the minute you were born." Keirran looked uncomfortable, but he kept silent. I stepped further into the snow white and stone grey courtyard, a frozen fountain glittered to my left. The ground was icy beneath my boots but it didn't bother me, my Winter Glamor kept me from slipping.

"I am merely a tool, that is all. I am here to keep an eye on the Iron Prince, as Mab ordered." I didn't bother looking at Keirran, keeping my eyes on Snowberry, he was probably annoyed that he had a babysitter.

"I'm sorry, he isn't available at the moment," Snowberry said with fake innocence. She glared at me with her ice blue eyes but I didn't break my gaze.

"Make him available," I said, letting my voice take on a lethal edge as I narrowed my eyes."We wouldn't want any unfortunate events would we?" I dropped my hand to my sword hilt, letting my Glamor swirl around me and make the air grow colder.

"You'll pay for this , Arianna." Snowberry said, letting go of Keirran and tried to slap me but I caught her hand.

"I'm sure I will,"I bent her hand back slightly, making her eyes widen."But until you find a way to do so I suggest you shut up." I calmly let her go and took Keirran's arm, pulling him behind me as I walked away from Snowberry. I lead him away, down the icy halls and into my room where I let go of his arm and sat down on my bed.

"What was the deal with her?" Keirran asked, sitting down next to me and rubbing his wrist.

I felt guilty for hurting his arm,"I'm sorry if I hurt you, it wasn't my intention. Snowberry use to have, how do the mortals say it, a crush?" Keirran nodded and I continued,"Snowberry use to have a crush on your father, I think she even tried to get the Iron Queen to promise never to talk to him. She probably wanted to hurt your parents by using you."

"I'm glad you stepped in but was it true that Mab ordered you to watch me?" Keirran asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I winced when he said that, I might as well tell him the true.

"Yes, I'm suppose to make you trust me then accidentally kill you," I whispered, I felt Keirran quickly move his hand, as if he was disgusted to touch me, I couldn't blame him."I'm not going to."

"But how can I true you?" Keirran said coldly, standing up."You just admitted that you were ordered to kill me."

"You can't really, but...but before Mab ordered me to kill you I already promised myself that I would never do such a thing." I said, getting up. "You can find me in the courtyard if you want to talk."

* * *

**Months went by** and Keirran never came to talk to me, I've given up hope of ever seeing him when he suddenly appeared one night. It was only one mortal month until Winter Elysium, Keirran was supposed to be dead by then. I was in my room when he came, going through my collection of books.

"So you finally decided to trust me, what changed your mind?" I asked when I heard the door open and close, followed by the sound of footsteps.

"I overheard Mab talking," I turned at this, if anyone was caught doing that Mab immediately turned the person into a living ice statue."I was careful, anyway she was saying how if you hadn't killed me a week before Elysium she would banish you," Keirran said.

I laughed humorlessly,"It doesn't matter, if I help you Mab will banish me and if I don't Mab will banish me anyway. All I want is to make sure there isn't another Fey War."

"You're different, most half-faery wouldn't care what happened to the Nevernever, you know that?" Keirran said, taking my hand in his and squeezing it. My heart fluttered when he did it, all the emotions that I'd buried for the last few months came rushing to the surface.

I shrugged, looking away,"It's been my home since I was born, I was never allowed to go into the Mortal World. The Nevernever is all I've ever known."

"You mean your home is like a prison and your mom is your jailer?" Keirran whispered, when I nodded he hugged me."God, that's horrible."

"It isn't important, we need to get you out of here." I said, stepping away from his warm embrace even though I want to stay there forever."There's a secret entrance in the back of the wardrobe we can use."

"When do we leave?" Keirran asked, crossing his arms, his dark hair in his face and his eyes glittering.

"The night a week before Elysium and _we_ aren't leaving, you are. I'll face the consequences for my actions instead of running away." I let my hair fall over my face, I wanted nothing more than to run away with him but I couldn't, I was still loyal enough to my queen to accept the punishment she gave me."Please don't argue with me."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Keirran said, leaving abruptly. Leaving me in my room to deal with the guilt I felt deep in my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The night of escape, one week before Elysium**_

Someone knocked on my door, I couldn't help holding my breath when the knob turned. Would it be Keirran or a messenger from the Queen, asking for my presence? Thankful it wasn't a messenger, it was Keirran who slipped through the door.

I stood up quickly, crossing to my wardrobe and going to the back wall of it. "Mor'amr," I whispered. Ice blue light flared through the room and the back wall of the wardrobe disappeared. A flight of ice stairs lead down into the darkness, the light of the faery light I had conjured glittered off of the ice. I went first, making sure Keirran was behind me before closing the invisible door behind us.

"So as soon I get to the Wyldwood you're going back?" Keirran asked, we'd been over this before, I wasn't going with him. No matter hope much my heart told me to go, I was still part of Mab's court, if she banished me then I would be free but until then I would always answer to my queen. "Well?" I started slightly, I had been so into my thoughts I'd forgotten his question.

"Yes, quit asking." I muttered, stopping abruptly, making Keirran almost bump into me.

"I'm not going without you," Keirran said stubbornly."Either we go together or I'm not going at all."

"You'll die if you stay here, you have to go. But...but I can't, I have a duty to my queen, whether or not I disobeyed her. I won't run away from my duty, or my punishment. You have to understand that about me." I wanted to go with Keirran so badly, but I couldn't, enough said. I didn't dare turn and face him, in case I saw hurt or betray on his face again.

"I'll go if you promise that I'll see you again," Keirran murmured, so softly I almost didn't hear it.

I turned to face him, letting my icy wall of indifference fade slightly."I can't promise that, but if our paths are destined to cross again then it is possible." Keirran nodded and I straightened,"Now let's go, It'll be light soon. We don't need anyone finding us." We started walking again and soon made it to the end of the passage that lead into the Wyldwood. Something didn't feel right though."Keirran, as soon as we get into the Wyldwood, run. There's a trod close by, don't stop running until you get into the Mortal world no matter what happens to me." I didn't wait for his reply, unsheathing my sword as I stepped out into the Wyldwood, yanking Keirran behind me.

We were immediately surrounded by Winter knights, "Looks like you were going to escape, disobeying the queen like that," The captain said, shaking his head as if he was sorry for me. "I can't say I'm surprised, you're a half-breed after all," he sneered at me. "And you disobey the queen for the Iron Prince, pathetic." He turned his attention to Keirran and I took the chance, lashing out with my Winter glamor and freezing several knights.

"Go," I yell at Keirran, blocking an attack from the captain. Keirran paused a second, looking torn. Several other knights came to help their captain, I didn't have a chance against all of them."Get out of here!" Keirran finally ran, he was the last thing I saw before something hit me in the head and all I knew was darkness.

The first thing I noticed when I come to was I was laying on something cold with my wrists and ankles tied. I opened my eyes, I was in the torture chamber of the castle, bound to one of the many stone tables. I lay on my stomach, my shirt was torn in the back. There was enough to cover me but my back was exposed. I was going to get whipped, I knew it with certainty. Mab must have been really angry if she was going to torture me, at least Keirran got way. Something towered over me.

"So you've finally come to, good now I can begin the fun," Tor said, he was the troll in charge of these things.

"This is going to be exciting," I'd know that sneering voice anywhere, Snowberry. Tor didn't say anything, just grabbed a whip off the wall. I closed my eyes waiting for the first awful blow, I didn't have to wait long. Lash after lash was delivered, I wanted to scream, it felt like someone had poured liquid fire on my back. Snowberry's laugh rang across the room, reverberating across the room the haunt me. Angry bubbled up inside me,how dare she laugh at me. I struggled against my bonds, I wanted to rip her throat out. I couldn't do anything though, only accept the pain inflicted on my back.

The pain seemed to go on forever but it finally stopped. I didn't remember much after that, the next thing I knew I was leaning against something hard and metal, a pole. The air smelled horrible, like rotten eggs. I was in the Mortal World. My back throbbed, I had to get out of here, somewhere I would be safe. I stumbled to my feet, leaning heavily against the pole. My sight flickered and I fell to one knee, jarring my back. I wanted to scream. Lights appeared and a metal box went zooming past, a car. I was so scared, nothing made sense, my gaze flickered again, the sweetness of unconsciousness tugging at me.

I forced myself the my feet, taking a few unsteady steps. I would _not_ pass out, I had to keep going. I passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Seattle' whatever Seattle was. Cars passed me repeatedly but after the first few times I got use to it.

I finally collapsed, my back hurt so much. My vision was getting fuzzy again, sometimes fading completely. "Arianna!" Someone yelled, the voice sounded familiar. I lifted my head slightly, just enough to see two figures and that's when my world went black again.


End file.
